


Ne quittez pas, s'il vous plaît...

by AnnaTaure



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amnésie, Awkward Conversations, Gen, Univers alternatif, fin ouverte
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTaure/pseuds/AnnaTaure
Summary: Poe s'amuse à appeler le général Hux, comptant bien poursuivre son canular téléphonique, mais leurs conversations prennent  une tournure qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avait imaginée.





	Ne quittez pas, s'il vous plaît...

Appeler le général Hux en pleine bataille en écorchant son nom pour discuter de ses relations réelles ou supposées avec Kylo Ren, et faire une blague douteuse (et malvenue) sur sa mère, n'était sans doute pas l'idée la plus fine que Poe Dameron eût jamais eue. Recontacter le dangereux rouquin était probablement l'idée la plus stupide que Poe Dameron eût jamais eue. L'ennui croissant et la dépression consécutive à la bataille de Crait le conduisirent néanmoins à réutiliser le canal vers le _Finalizer_ pour asticoter encore l'irascible officier.

Ce deuxième essai ne se déroula pas exactement comme Poe l'avait prévu, mais se révéla cependant satisfaisant. 

\- Bien le bonjour à vous, général, claironna le pilote à peine la communication établie. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop en cette belle journée ? 

\- Braillez autant que vous voulez, Dameron, répondit la voix âpre de Hux à l'autre bout, vous n'êtes pas sur l'intercom de la passerelle. 

Il apprenait vite, songea Poe avec un sourire carnassier. Bien, très bien... 

\- Un tête-à-tête ? Vous me flattez... Je ne pensais pas que les choses progresseraient si vite entre nous. Qu'en dit votre nouveau Chef Suprême ? 

\- Si vous tenez absolument à me déranger pour une de vos blagues, Dameron, faites en sorte que ce soit de la qualité, grogna Hux, soudain fatigué. Je n'aurai pas de temps à vous accorder autrement. Au revoir. 

La communication fut coupée aussi sec, mais Poe retint tout de même que le général n'avait pas refusé tout net de l'entendre à nouveau. Parfait. C'était beaucoup mieux de jouer à deux, surtout quand la partie adverse y mettait du sien. 

* * 

Durant les quelques semaines qui suivirent, Poe continua son petit numéro, truffant chacun de ses appels d'informations erronées. Il se doutait bien que Hux ne serait pas dupe mais son but était plus de se distraire de ses idées noires que d'intoxiquer la partie adverse. Ils venaient d'enterrer Organa et Poe se sentait incapable, voire indigne, de prendre la suite. Il n'avait pas son expérience. Il lui arrivait de commettre des bourdes. Mais Holdo avait été abattue par un sniper en pleine négociation avec Corellia, Statura était porté disparu et Ackbar avait trouvé la mort aux commandes de son croiseur face au _Supremacy_. Il ne restait que lui pour tenir les rênes des quelques dizaines de personnes encore prêtes à prendre les armes contre le Premier Ordre. La pression était forte, presque trop forte pour lui, et il n'avait personne avec qui la partager. 

Il avait aussi réalisé que Finn ne le considérerait jamais que comme un ami, très cher certes, mais rien de plus. L'ancien stormtrooper ne pensait qu'à Rey, la mettant sur un piédestal que la jeune femme supportait difficilement. Les piques et les sarcasmes que Poe échangeait au moins une fois par semaine avec Hux devenaient à la longue une curieuse forme de thérapie et il lui semblait parfois que c'était aussi le cas pour le général. Hux était-il aussi isolé que lui ? Cela leur ferait un point commun de plus, dans ce cas, une idée qui mettait Poe mal à l'aise autant qu'elle l'intriguait. 

Et puis un jour son appel hebdomadaire resta sans réponse. 

Sans doute était-il tombé pendant les rares heures de sommeil de son alter-ego ; l'homme paraissait incapable de dormir bien longtemps mais enfin, ce n'était pas un droïde et il lui fallait prendre du repos de temps en temps. Poe ne s'attendait pas à être appelé en retour, mais son comlink bipa moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, la voix de Hux s'élevant à l'autre bout. 

\- Navré d'avoir manqué notre petite séance de la semaine, commandant. J'étais malheureusement indisponible. 

\- Réunion ultra-secrète ? s'amusa Poe, assez flatté d'être vu comme un élément récurrent de la vie de Hux. 

\- Infirmerie, répondit le général d'un ton plus abrupt. 

\- Un méchant virus circulerait-il à bord ? 

Poe crut un instant que Hux l'enverrait promener, mais l'autre homme finit par lâcher d'un ton amer : 

\- Un virus briseur d'os nommé Kylo Ren, oui. 

\- Briseur de...? 

D'un seul coup les choses n'étaient plus si drôles. 

\- Rien qu'un poignet fracturé. Pas de quoi vous inquiéter, commandant, susurra Hux, baissant le ton comme s'il craignait d'être entendu. 

\- M'inquiéter ? La bonne blague ! protesta Poe avant de couper la communication. 

L'idée que Ren pouvait envoyer son second à l'hôpital le perturbait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. A quoi la Résistance pouvait-elle s'attendre de la part d'un cinglé pareil ? Et Rey ? Dans quelle mesure était-elle en danger avec cet animal dans la nature ? Poe adorait la jeune femme comme la petite soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eue et l'imaginer aux mains de Ren était tout simplement insupportable pour le pilote. 

* * 

Il resta trois semaines sans reprendre ses appels en direction du _Finalizer_. La Résistance avait alors d'autres chats à fouetter, recrutant et lançant des opérations de sabotage partout où elle en avait les moyens. La direction du Premier Ordre semblait fort aléatoire ; Ren perdait pied, plus concentré sur Rey que sur la stratégie et les affaires diplomatiques, et malgré les efforts de ses subordonnés, cela commençait à se voir. Des alliés se retournaient contre eux et des entreprises refusaient de continuer à leur vendre rations ou appareils. 

Après un accord assez juteux passé avec un chantier de construction des Colonies, Poe se dit qu'il était temps de retourner agacer Hux, en espérant l'amener à commettre une faute. 

Une fois de plus, le résultat ne fut pas celui qu'il escomptait. La voix de Hux quand il prit l'appel était rauque et basse, fatiguée au-delà de toute description. Et en fond sonore, Poe pouvait entendre les bips et les cliquetis d'appareils médicaux. 

\- Vous êtes revenu à l'infirmerie, ou vous ne l'avez jamais quittée ? demanda le commandant, tâchant de dissimuler au mieux son effarement. 

\- Revenu, chuchota Hux. Le matelas est plus confortable que dans mes quartiers. Pourquoi appelez-vous ? 

\- Je comptais vous demander de transmettre mes félicitations à votre patron pour son style et son efficacité, mais je crois que ce serait plutôt malvenu. 

\- En effet, croassa Hux, mais vous m'apportez une distraction bienvenue. 

L'aveu de faiblesse était patent. 

\- Je peux remettre ça à plus tard, offrit Poe, tout se demandant quel can-cell le piquait de se montrer si conciliant avec l'ennemi. 

\- Restez, s'il vous plaît. Parlez de... tout ce que vous voudrez. 

Il paraissait si vulnérable et désemparé que Poe s'exécuta sans vraiment réfléchir, racontant les années passées sur Yavin IV, la ferme que tenait son père, les fleurs psychédéliques poussant partout... Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas parlé d'autre chose que de guerre, de combats et de pertes ? Les mots s'écoulaient à flot, avant qu'il ne s'interrompît, craignant brusquement d'avoir donné des armes à l'ennemi. 

\- Du calme, marmonna Hux. Cette ligne est sécurisée, et tout ce qui se dit dessus restera entre nous. Je ne suis pas encore tombé si bas. Et j'ai besoin - 

Il raccrocha sèchement, conscient d'en avoir trop dit. Cela aurait pu amuser Poe s'il n'avait pas réalisé que l'homme était désormais un patient si régulier de l'aile médicale qu'il y emmenait ses outils de travail. 

* * 

Un mois s'écoula encore sans contact, durant lequel la Résistance reçut assez de soutiens pour remonter deux escadrons de chasseurs au complet. Rey continuait à narguer Kylo Ren, utilisant à dessein leur lien à travers la Force pour le rendre fou de rage et de jalousie, inventant au besoin des détails de sa vie avec Finn. Si cette tactique s'avérait payante en termes de vacance du pouvoir chez l'adversaire, elle avait aussi des conséquences moins réjouissantes pour les subordonnés de l'instable Suprême Leader. 

Hux était de nouveau malade et blessé lorsqu'il rappela Poe et au lieu de quelques mots et réflexions peu amènes, il parla d'abondance ce jour-là, laissant échapper d'une voix hachée, épuisée, tout le fardeau qu'il portait depuis des mois. Les soldats tués par les coups de sang de Ren, les gifles et les poings qui pleuvaient - un cauchemar sans cesse renouvelé depuis des décennies - le travail de toute une vie qui filait entre ses doigts, la peur permanente... 

\- Il est en train de vous tuer à petit feu ! s'indigna Poe. Barrez-vous de là pendant que vous le pouvez encore ! 

\- Pour aller où ? Et qui protègera mes hommes si je déserte ? 

C'était un point auquel Poe n'avait pas songé, et qui le laissa momentanément sans voix. C'était si simple d'oublier que l'on avait affaire à des êtres humains... 

\- Dernier point : qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre, Dameron ? siffla Hux. La mort du "général Starkiller" serait un plus pour votre camp, et cette farce n'a que trop duré. Ne m'appelez plus, et j'en ferai autant pour vous. 

* * 

Hux tint parole. Pendant deux mois on n'entendit plus parler de lui sauf par les espions de la Résistance, qui signalaient surtout la quasi-disparition de l'officier... et les désertions de plus en plus nombreuses face à l'incompétence crasse du Suprême Leader. 

Puis, à la stupéfaction de la Résistance, qui pensait en avoir encore pour des années de lutte, la passerelle du _Finalizer_ transmit un message de reddition. 

\- Et qu'en pense le Suprême Leader Ren ? s'enquit Poe, cherchant le piège. 

\- Il n'y a plus de Suprême Leader, répondit une voix de femme tendue et fatiguée. 

Il se tourna vers Rey, qui hocha discrètement la tête, un mince sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. 

\- Et votre général ne peut pas annoncer votre reddition lui-même ? 

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté. 

\- Il n'y a plus de général, finit par concéder leur interlocutrice. 

Autour de Poe, des vivats et des sifflets éclatèrent, mais il se sentit incapable de s'y joindre. Intellectuellement, il savait que Hux n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance de survivre à la guerre, quel qu'en fût le vainqueur, mais l'absence de cette voix-là dans l'intercom laissait au pilote un goût amer. C'était son double, son miroir, qui venait de disparaître. Rey lui toucha discrètement la main. Elle, au moins, comprenait. 

\- _Finalizer_ , transmettez-nous votre position. Armes et boucliers désactivés à notre arrivée. 

\- Bien reçu, commandant Dameron. 

Fidèle à la parole donnée, l'équipage du destroyer abaissa ses écrans déflecteurs et désarma ses canons et ses tubes de missiles à la minute où la petite flotte de la Résistance émergea de l'hyperespace au point de rendez-vous. Aucun chasseur ne sortit des flancs du vaisseau. Aucun trooper en vue dans le hangard où Poe avait glissé son X-Wing, uniquement des officiers, dont une femme à la mine sévère portant son bras gauche, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, en écharpe. D'autres personnes dans le groupe portaient des signes de violence, en y regardant de plus près, contusions ou écorchures diverses. 

\- Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé à bord ? demanda Rey du ton le plus formel qu'elle était capable de maîtriser, arrivant tout droit sur les talons de Poe. 

\- Lord Ren a accusé une partie de l'état-major de comploter contre lui, indiqua un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres portant le grade de lieutenant. Ce qui n'était pas... entièrement faux. Il était prêt à massacrer tout le personnel sur le pont quand le général a tenté de le raisonner. 

Rey émit un reniflement dédaigneux. Comme si Kylo Ren pouvait être raisonné par qui que ce soit. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.. 

Cette fois il n'avait absolument rien écouté, aveuglé par la fureur, et avait tenté d'abattre le sergent-chef Unamo (d'où l'absence d'une partie de son bras). 

Cette fois Hux ne s'était pas relevé après que Ren l'eut projeté contre un mur quand il avait tenté de protéger ses subordonnés. Il était resté allongé face contre terre, la tête dans une flaque de sang. 

Cette fois les soldats comme les officiers avaient sorti leurs armes et tiré. 

Ren pouvait bloquer un ou deux tirs de blaster. Pas soixante. Lorsque le lieutenant Mitaka leur suggéra d'examiner le corps par eux-mêmes, Poe et Rey acceptèrent, au moins pour s'assurer que leur tortionnaire était bel et bien mort. 

Cela ne constituait pas un très joli spectacle. Un tir lui avait traversé la joue droite, laissant les dents à découvert et donnant l'impression qu'une seconde bouche s'ouvrait sur son visage. Son torse était criblé d'impacts, de même que son bras d'épée. Toute la haine accumulée pendant des années déchargée en quelques secondes... A leur façon, les hommes et les femmes du Premier Ordre étaient aussi loyaux et dévoués à leur général que la Résistance l'avait été envers Léia. 

\- Et Hux ? demanda Rey. 

\- Dans l'aile médicale, précisa Mitaka. 

\- Je croyais que Ren l'avait tué, objecta-t-elle. 

\- D'un certain point de vue, rectifia le jeune homme, la mine contrite. 

Hux, bien que toujours en vie, n'avait guère meilleure mine que son rival. Sa peau trop pâle était marbrée d'ecchymoses à divers stades de guérison, son crâne toujours entouré d'un bandage, un tuyau à oxygène fixé dans une narine et un moniteur cardiaque bipant à côté de son lit. 

\- Il ne se souvient plus de nous, dit le lieutenant, presque au bord des larmes. De rien, en fait, ou peu s'en faut, sur les vingt dernières années. Peut-être même plus. 

Au son de leurs voix, Hux tourna la tête dans leur direction, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de connaissance dans son regard, aucun déclic dans son expression. Il les avait combattus pendant des années, et il ne se rappelait même plus qui ils étaient. 

La reddition formelle du _Finalizer_ fut entérinée dans les heures qui suivirent. Le Premier Ordre se trouvait privé de commandement par la folie de son propre dirigeant, et toute l'organisation n'allait pas tarder à basculer, ne disposant pas de la même implantation que le défunt Empire galactique. 

Poe assura la première session de négociations avant de prendre du large, éreinté. Il n'était décidément pas taillé pour la politique, quoi qu'Organa ait pu penser. 

En rangeant ses quartiers dans leur base, il remit la main sur son vieux comlink, qu'il avait jeté sous une pile de vêtement pour ne pas être tenté de rappeler Hux. La petite diode rouge de la messagerie clignotait, indiquant un appel manqué. Poe déverrouilla le répondeur pour l'écouter. 

_Dameron ? Si vous êtes libre, pouvez-vous... ? Ecoutez, je suis navré de vous avoir envoyé promener l'autre jour... il est effectivement très probable que je meure à mon poste, après tout. Je voulais juste... une dernière fois..._

Une inspiration sifflante, puis 

_Poe, je vous en prie..._

Sa voix s'était cassée sur ces derniers mots. Poe lâcha le comlink comme s'il l'avait brûlé. 

* * * * 

Quatre ans plus tard... 

La République avait d'abord eu du mal à admettre que le général Starkiller s'était en quelque sorte évaporé suite à une amnésie mal placée. Mais après des semaines d'examens médicaux, compliqués par une aphasie temporaire, il leur avait fallu se résoudre à l'évidence. Hux avait perdu pratiquement les deux tiers de son existence et ne représentait plus un danger pour personne. Il y eut quelques débats philosophiques sur la nécessité ou non de juger un homme pour des faits dont il ne gardait plus le moindre souvenir, puis les instances dirigeantes jugèrent plus confortable de balayer toute l'affaire sous le tapis avant que le grand public n'en prît connaissance. 

Le conseil provisoire avait néanmoins décidé de l'exiler à vie sur une nouvelle colonie à la frange des Régions Inconnues, une planète majoritairement océanique appelée Theris, pour qu'il y rendît service à la communauté. Toute sortie hors du système serait sanctionnée par la peine capitale. 

L'endroit était ponctué d'îles et d'archipels volcaniques plus ou moins étendus et ses ressources minérales en faisaient une excellente cible pour la colonisation. Assez rapidement, on s'était aussi rendu compte que ses nombreuses sources chaudes présentaient un intérêt médical et récréatif non négligeable et les curistes avaient commencé à s'aventurer sur Theris. 

Si Hux avait perdu la mémoire des faits, il conservait toujours celle de ses apprentissages et ses talents d'ingénieur avaient été mis à contribution pour rendre les différentes villes éparpillées sur les archipels autonomes en énergie. 

Il avait réussi au-delà des prévisions et d'ici quelques décennies Theris deviendrait un port spatial florissant. La planète était déjà fort plaisante au goût de Poe, bien que très différente de ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là. Sa capitale Akrotiri était une ruche de maisons blanchies à la chaux sous des coupoles bleues ou vertes, accrochées au flanc de hautes collines de basalte. Des dômes d'un rouge sombre signalaient les centrales énergétiques et les établissements thermaux tandis qu'un petit téléphérique joignait le port aux sommets entourant la ville. 

Pour se rendre sur place, Poe avait utilisé sa santé comme prétexte, sans avoir à trop jouer la comédie. Les nombreuses blessures reçues tout au long du conflit se rappelaient régulièrement à son (mauvais) souvenir, de même que les jours passés en gravité zéro à bord de son chasseur, et quelques soins ne lui feraient pas de mal. Il espérait aussi trouver un professionnel compétent et discret à qui parler. Cauchemars et crises d'angoisse lui tenaient également compagnie depuis trop longtemps et il ne pouvait continuer à prendre des anti-dépresseurs et des somnifères aux doses qu'il employait pendant le conflit. Le but principal de son séjour était malgré tout de retrouver Hux et de savoir au moins comment il s'en sortait, s'il était accepté par le reste de la communauté... Pourquoi le nier, Poe se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de l'ancien officier, se demandant si ses appels répétés n'avaient pas contribué à précipiter sa perte. 

* * 

Poe croisa l'ingénieur plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Deux jours après son arrivée, alors qu'il montait dans une cabine du téléphérique, il repéra une chevelure rousse bien familière. 

Hux avait changé, en mieux. Il avait perdu sa pâleur maladive et une courte barbe adoucissait ses traits sévères. Plus surprenant était l'espèce de baluchon qu'il portait en bandoulière, d'où dépassaient une autre petite tête rousse et la main minuscule d'un bébé. Poe cilla, puis se rappela que tout colon demeurant plus de trois ans sur place était tenu de fournir une descendance, de façon naturelle ou artificielle. 

Hux tourna la tête et croisa son regard. Il attendit que la cabine eut atteint sa destination pour lui adresser la parole, cependant. 

\- Le fameux Poe Dameron dans ce trou perdu... Venez-vous vérifier que je ne fais pas de vagues ? 

Hux avait changé, en mieux. Il avait perdu sa pâleur maladive et une courte barbe adoucissait ses traits sévères. Il ne se souvenait pas du pilote, bien sûr. Il n'en connaisait que les reportages dans le journal Holonet. 

\- Que... Non, je... Question de santé, en fait. Ca craque et ça grince de partout. 

Sa mine piteuse amena un sourire sur le visage mince de Hux. 

\- Ceci dit, reconnut Poe, j'étais curieux de voir comment la vie civile vous réussissait. 

Calant plus confortablement l'enfant sur sa hanche, Hux le considéra un instant, les sourcils froncés. 

\- Votre voix... murmura-t-il. Je connais votre voix. Continuez à parler, s'il vous plaît. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés avant, n'est-ce pas ?

**Author's Note:**

> Salut les francophones !  
> Pour l'instant ceci un travail isolé, mais s'il vous a plu, il pourrait devenir un élément d'une série ;)


End file.
